This application relates to shoe soles, and in particular to a plastic shoe sole having fabric applied thereto.
Typically, a shoe includes an outsole and a shoe upper or vamp secured to the outsole. The outsole of the shoe is an exposed portion of the shoe which makes contact with the ground. For this reason, the outsole is designed and manufactured with various performance characteristics, such as, traction, stability, and wear resistance. Economic factors also affect the design and manufacture of shoe outsoles. The economics of shoe manufacturing can be affected by placing fabric on the bottom surface of the outsole.